


untitled #4

by kopi_luwak



Series: step [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Reality (?), M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled #4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alitheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/gifts).



> **standard disclaimer applied**

 


End file.
